This application is an improvement based upon the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,638 also invented by the same inventor of this application.
Such a prior art of knockdown doorframe includes: a pair of jambs respectively secured on a right and left vertical side wall of a door entrance or doorway by means of brackets longitudinally pre-fixed on the right and left vertical side walls, each jamb having a waterproof pad cushioned on a bottom of the jamb, a lintel horizontally secured on the top portion of each jamb adjacent to a horizontal top wall of the doorway to form an inversed U-shaped doorframe, and each jamb and lintel having a covering plate covered thereon for shielding an aperture between the doorframe and the wall of the doorway for decorative purpose.
However, such a prior art can not be adjustable for accommodating a wall having variable thickness in many construction sites.
The present inventor therefore invented the present adjustable knockdown doorframe suitable for variable wall thickness.